


Yasuda vs. self

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of self-reflection (2x100)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yasuda vs. self

****There have to be times that you would loath yourself for the smallest imperfection that to others might be the only reason you are perfect. “I’m short, I’m average and there is nothing that I’ve on me that other people don’t have.” He said quietly to the mirror in the bathroom.

“You have the dream and the will to do it. And not many people have that in their life. You may be small, you might not be the best looking but you are the best in some way even if you don’t see it yourself.” His reflection spoke back.

 

* * *

 

On the surface, he doesn’t seemed like some who cares about what others think or even say about him. Though every time he looked in the mirror, there was something inside him that feels unsettled. He knows he could never match the standard of his Tokyo counter parts. He couldn’t even meet the standard of Nishikido at times. “You know no matter how long you stare at yourself, you are never going to change.” a familiar voice said. “But those little flaw about you is what makes me love you more every day.” The gentle figure embraced Yasuda from behind.


End file.
